As a type of earphone, an bone conduction type earphone has been proposed in which sound vibrates the skull and stimulates the inner ear such as cochlea or the like, vibrations are converted into electrical signals by the cochlea and the electrical signals are transmitted to the brain. An earphone equipped with a biosensor has been also proposed. For example, the user inserts an earphone into his/her ear to measure the pulse rate by using a biosensor.